Young Love Ch1
by dstarGold93
Summary: AU: Emma knows who her parents are, and the curse was not a curse at all it was done by good so that they could have a new life away from magic, and evil. Emma was a princess and she loved and hated it. Regina is still the Evil Queen and Mayor but kind of has a soft spot for Emma sometimes, and Emma has a close friendship to Rumplestiltskin which her parents really dislike.


Emma was 18 years old and she was glad that she was 18 because now maybe her parents would stop treating her like a baby who could not do anything for herself. Emma loved her parents but she wanted freedom to make her own choices and mistakes like they did. Emma knew the only reason they still kept a close eye on her was because she was close to Rumplestiltskin and that was very frowned upon by everybody. Emma was in her senior year of high school and she was so glad that she was in her last year. The school year had just started and her best friends were Belle and August.

The day started out normal like most mornings. She ate breakfast with her parents and got ready for school and then walked off to school. She was at her locker when her friend August came up behind her and leaned against the lockers next to her.

"Hey princess how's your day going?" August asked

"Don't call me princess. It's good so far I like school." Emma replied

"Don't say that so loud nerd." August joked

"So where is Belle have you seen her at all yet?" Emma asked closing her locker

"No I have not but she will turn up soon she is probably off reading or something. Some times I wish that girl was more like you." August said

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Emma asked

"I just mean she needs a boyfriend and you've had a lot." August laughed

"I have not had a lot, and what about you womanizer." Emma said

"Okay point is we both weren't that great at summer romance. Well at least I wasn't." August said smiling widely

"I don't know what you're suggesting but I have not had any romance since Jefferson so there was nothing for me." Emma said as she kept walking

"Oh my dear that is not what I heard. I hear you got caught leaving the home of one Rumplestiltskin early in the morning." August said

Emma rolled her eyes and groaned "That was way more publicized than need be. I love that out of all the important issues in the world me sleeping over someones house is headlining news."

"Emma it's news when you're the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White. Emma you know I love you I just worry about you." August said sincerely

"I didn't do anything with him August. Look I got to go alright I will see you later I promise." Emma said walking off from August Emma walked away from August a little angry about the speculation about her and Gold. Then Emma thought back to the night August was referring to.

**_Flashback 1 Month Ago..._**

Emma went to Rumple after she had a fight with her parents about school and a life beyond Storybrooke. She was upset and just wanted to get away from everything that was making her angry. She showed up at Rumple's house and he let her in so they could talk.

"Emma what's going on?" He asked concerned

"My parents want to keep me here and never let me go that's what. Gold I can't keep living like this and I hate it." Emma said verge of tears

"Emma you know this is how it is for now. Just until you finish high school and get your life in order." He said rubbing her shoulder

"I can't talk to anyone about this and I want to because yes even though it is a little weird to have you as more than a friend I like it and I want to tell people I love you and not ashamed of it." Emma said tearfully

"Emma I love you too but you're only 18 years old and that is a huge difference in our ages. Besides that I am the most hated man in this town, I have killed a lot of people Emma and I screw everybody over." Rumple said looking down

"Yeah I get it you're Rumplestiltskin the great and powerful Dark One, but I don't care you're not that man anymore this world has changed you. Back in our land you were never given a true chance at being the man you could be. I love you, and you love me people would understand that." Emma yelled

"No they wouldn't Emma they would think I was taking advantage of you, or that I had some sort of spell on you and figured out a way to bring the magic back to this world. I can't have them knowing Emma they will tear our relationship apart and neither of us want that. At least I don't." He yelled back

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? You think I want to out this relationship so that it will fail?" Emma said

"Emma frankly I don't you're trying to do. You came here upset about your parents because you want to leave this town, and then you bring up our relationship and how you want to expose it." Rumple said

"I am just sick and tired of hiding it okay. I mean aren't you tired of hiding it? Every time we see each other we have to act as if everything is still the same as it was months ago, but it's not." Emma said

"Emma when our relationship comes out you father is going to march over here and kill me. I am responsible for so many deaths of people your parents loved like family. Nothing can change what I did Emma." Rumple said

"But you're not that person anymore and if they can't see that then I guess they don't really love me because if they did then they wouldn't care they would accept me for me. They wouldn't want to me to pick some guy they approved of." Emma said

"Is this what it's about? Your parents found you a man?" Rumple asked and laughed

"Yeah and I just don't want them to put me in that position." Emma said sadly

"We can tell them when you graduate. No sooner than that alright?" He said sighing

Emma smiled and kissed him lightly before he grabbed her and kissed her harder.

**-Present Day-**

Emma was keeping the hugest secret of her life, and she knew that her parents would kill her and Gold once they found out about it. She knew that she would have to tell August about it sooner because he was getting suspicious. Belle already knew about it and she understood it and was actually glad for them. Emma went on with her day like nothing was bothering her, and she got through it.

Even though it felt like the day would never end it was finally over and she was now home before her parents. Emma heard a knock at the door and when she opened it Graham was standing there, he was a year older than her and worked with her father at the police station. He was a good looking guy and if Emma was being honest with herself if she didn't love Gold so much she would probably try to go after Graham. He was 6'3, had brown hair, and big blue eyes, and the cutest smile. She smiled and let him into the house.

"Hey Graham what's going on?" Emma asked

"Your father wanted me to tell you that he hopes you had a great day but he and your mother are not making it home till late tonight." Graham said simply

"Oh great got the house to myself." Emma smiled

"Yeah well I will get out of your way. You know Emma you and I could do something tonight if you don't have plans." Graham asked shyly

"Oh...umm. I don't actually know what I am doing tonight yet but that sounds great. Let me check to make sure August and Belle aren't planning to do a surprise drop in on me,  
and I will call you before you get off work." Emma smiled

"Alright I hope to see you later." Graham said as he left

Emma smiled and bit her bottom lip. She pulled her phone out and called Gold to see if he wanted to meet tonight.

When he picked up he sounded a little irritated.

"Gold hey I was just wondering if you wanted to meet tonight? My parents are out for some meeting or whatever, and I have the house to myself tonight." Emma asked

"Emma I can't tonight, I have a previous engagement to attend. I'm sorry love but how about another night." Gold said

"Oh sure yeah that's fine I will find something else to do. I'll let you go." Emma said sadly

"Alright goodbye love. I love you Emma." Gold said

"I love you too." Emma said before he hung up.

Emma sat on her bed in her room staring at Graham's number on the screen. She considered the thought of what Gold would think when he found out she spent an evening with Graham. But then she figured that she could hang out with whom ever she wanted as long as nothing more occurred passed friendship. So she dialed the number and told Graham that they could hang out and they could watch movies or something at her place, and he agreed so she closed her phone and went to get ready.

* * *

AN/ Here is my new story let me know what you think. I am still working on "Can't Help Who You Love" and I will update soon. R&R Thanks!


End file.
